


My Secret

by Ilovefanfiction12



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: CEO, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Fun, Love, M/M, Rich Harry, Rich Louis, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovefanfiction12/pseuds/Ilovefanfiction12
Summary: Louis has been living with Harry for almost a year now. The only thing is that- his family doesn't know.Featuring rich Louis, CEO Harry and just 4k words of fluff





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this fic! If you do please don't forget to support me on my Kofi page!
> 
> Have a nice day!

"Louis, when will I get to meet your boyfriend? You've been promising us that you'll get him home. Diane is convinced you're just lying." Lottie, his sister hollered through the phone.

"Well, I'm not making shit up, we've just got different schedules. I'll talk to mum 'bout it, don't worry." Louis bid goodnight and kept the phone away.

He stared in the bathroom mirror, huffing at the state of his flat brown hair. He fluffed it up with his fingers and turned to leave.

Harry was sitting against the headboard, wearing nothing, eyes trained on the book in his lap. He patted on Louis' side of the bed when he saw him coming out of the bathroom.

Louis climbed in, next to Harry. Harry shut his book, switched the lights off and pulled Louis further in.

"What has gotten you upset, baby?" He kissed Louis' jaw tenderly. "Was it your sister on the phone?"

"Yeah. Just the same old shit. They want to meet you." Harry laughed, his head buried in Louis' neck, making him get all giddy hearing the man's deep chortle.

"They're not gonna leave you alone are they?" Harry pulled Louis even closer as if it was possible. "What do you want, Lou?"

"I do want to tell them. But I don't know how. I'm just waiting for the right time." He kissed Harry's lips, tugging at the with his teeth. Harry got the message that Louis didn't wish to talk about it and rolled Louis over so that he was lying on top of Harry.

"Honest to god, you're gonna be the end of me." Louis said as Harry slid his hands down Louis' back.

 

Louis and Harry had been together for a little over a year now, already living together in a house they bought just six months ago.

Louis knew that it was high time his family met Harry, especially since they were living together, but luckily his family doesn't know that fact yet or they'd have his head.

Louis came from a wealthy family. His uncle and father ran Tomlinsons Co. They were in automotor industry, farming and general stores. But Harry here, he was the CEO of Stylestar Co, the leading company in automotive industry. There was _no_ way in hell that his family will believe him if he told them he was in a relationship with Harry, let alone living with him. To put it in layman's terms, Harry was simply unattainable, especially for someone as simple as Louis. 

Harry was twenty five and had taken over his company whereas Louis still worked under his parents, incharge of the second office in London, the head office being at Doncaster.

Harry had met Louis in one of the conventions. Neither knew the other because during the few hours that they had chatted, flirted more likely, they absolutely refused to give out names to the other.

Who knew a year later they would be living together, practically married. But his parents had no clue and he really didn't know how to change that.

 

Harry pecked his lips once, then twice, then pulled him in again for a snog. "Hazza, I gotta go, love."  
"But Lou, how will I survive without you." Harry pouted making Louis laugh and kiss him hard again.

"You know if I could I would've ditched this thing. But I really need to attend. Will be back before you remember."

"Pff." Harry rolled his eyes. "A week! Lou. It's a lot to stay away from you." Who knew that the deadly CEO was such a sap. And overly dramatic. Louis giggled and pecked his lips once more.

He promised to get back sooner if he could and left to go to Doncaster.

His car stopped in front of his family home. He literally jumped out when he saw his baby brother running towards him.

He squatted down and let his little brother hug him. "Chandler, hey there buddy. Missed you too." He patted his back before lifting the four year old in his arms, making his way inside.

It was always a pleasure to be back home. To be in his mother's arms and have his siblings annoy him. He wouldn't have given up all this if it wasn't for his father wanting him to shift to London for business. And he was glad, because his actions led him to Harry. He would never have it any other way. 

His mother got teary upon seeing him and commented on how he had lost weight and doesn't eat enough even though he swore he weighed the same.  
Lottie, Diane, spent time with him, talking about nothing while his mother was busy with Chandler.

He had a business event to attend the next day and a wedding of a client later that week. After which, he would head back to London.

His father came in a little later, delighted to see Louis after so long. Although one thing Louis did notice is that they seemed a bit disappointed on finding out that Louis had come alone, without his boyfriend.

He was glad they didn't mention it. But not for long. It was literally the next day.

"We'll be arriving soon, Louis. There's this man I want you to meet. He's just turned thirty and runs his own little business. He is quite smart and brilliant at what he does." His father quipped in the car on their way to the business function.

Lottie snickered next to him and Diane hit her on the head to keep her quiet. Jay looked hopefully at Louis.

"Are you trying to set me up? It's not gonna work, Dad. I am perfectly happy with my life. And I am in a very committed relationship." 

"Louis! Enough of your lies, alright. Just meet him once. If you don't like him, no one will say a single word about him." His mother was really frustrated at him.

"Why do you'll think I keep on lying about having a boy-

"Forget about making us meet him, you haven't shown us one picture, ONE. We don't care if he's ugly. Having a picture would mean that he exists and is very much real!" Diane complained. 

"I'm just- I'm just... Oh god." Louis fisted his hands. "Alright. Okay. Okay. But I'm not lying."

While greeting crowds of people at the convention, the only thing Louis wondered was how Harry would feel if he saw Louis being set up with some other man. He himself felt awful about the whole situation.

The man his father was talking about, finds him.  
Jake, a pretty decent guy to be honest. Louis would've genuinely gotten along with him had his parents not forced him to. "What do you plan to do if the stocks are affected, Jake?"

"Oh, I'm not worried the slightest about that, if it were to come to that, I would ask Mr.Styles, the CEO of Stylestar to assist me. We are really good friends, you know. In fact, just last night I was on the phone with him.

Louis rolled his eyes at the lies coming off from Jake's mouth just to show Louis that he has great connections. Louis batted his eyes at him, "Oh, really? What did you two speak about?"

"Just general stuff, infact he wanted some business opinion of mine on the latest government policy that's supposed to provide cheap goods to certain states..."

"That's great Jake. I can't believe, Harry Styles, who probably has a long line of advisors waiting, called you for advice. It must be a pretty cool feeling."

Jake caught on the sarcasm and started stuttering. "I-I, I'll just be right back." He walked away.

Louis shook his head in disbelief of how people can be and walked to the table where his family was seated. He took a seat between Diane and Lottie. "Did you like Jake? I think he's adorable." Lottie giggled.

"Why don't you go and see him then? Mum's always behind me back to get married I hate it." He whispered making sure his mom dad wouldn't be able to hear.

Maybe that's another reason he did not introduce Harry to his family. He was worried that his parents would pressurise them to get married and that would scare Harry away. Maybe it won't now, a year into the relationship, but still, it sucked being told by a parent what to do and what not to do when you're twenty eight years old.

"It's cause I'm forever twenty one and you're an ancient man. Plus, Diane is married and I have a boyfriend." She winked at him. Diane shrugged indicating it was only the truth and continued chewing her food.

Just then Diane's husband came through. He got up to greet the man out of sheer obligation. He put on a fake wide grin and hugged him.

"Elliott." "Louis."

"Come here my boy, sit next to me." His father came out to Elliott, ignoring Louis.

Elliott was a star in his father's eyes. Louis will never meet his expectations to be able to be number one in his father's eyes. And he honestly gave up trying to be number one for his father long ago and has instead learned to be the best for himself and people that matter to him.

The entire table turned their attention to Elliott. Elliot worked as a general manager at Stylestar, a company that Louis' father aspired to be, so whenever Elliot would come around, he would make him talk about the company and his job. Elliot's salary was quite high and he knew his sister had gotten married into a good family. Although he sometimes wished she would take her life in her own hands rather than depending on a spouse for the rest of her life.

He gave a speech on the stage on the event of it being their company's 28th anniversary. His father had surely worked hard to get them all where they were.

However, he felt a little disappointed when his father was mentioning the improving figures in the past few years but never credited Louis even a little for it.

 

-

Louis' personal phone's screen was broken. He's pretty sure his gran dropped it today morning by mistake. He did not get a chance to talk to Harry last night and today, today his phone broke.

They'd almost reached Cheshire hotel where the guests for the wedding would be living. There was a huge commotion at the entryway but they managed to dodge the crowd and make their to the reception.

"Oh my God! Is that Harry freaking Styles?" Dianne exclaimed loudly after scanning the crowd at the entrance.

Louis had never whipped his head so fast to check who it was. After a moment, he was able to catch Harry, his clothes being easily spotted by Louis. He's worn his favourite blue Hawaiian top and jeans.

He's was busy talking to his PA where as Paul was standing on guard next to him. He could vaguely see Carter in the background, carrying Harry's luggage.

Louis  just froze for a moment. His ability to process had come to a standstill. Diane turned back to the reception, complaining about  Elliott never being present at the right time in order to introduce them to Mr Styles.

Louis' father, mother and Lottie had been already sent up to their room, while Dianne and Louis were still completing checking in.

They were in the lift, on their way to the rooms,  until a hand stopped it. It reopened to reveal Paul and Harry.

Luckily his ignorant family had not seen Paul's face when he had arrived to drop Louis. Harry entered the lift staring at his phone, texting someone constantly. Louis heard his phone buzz and that caught Harry's attention. "Oh. Lou- He then saw Diane. And coughed, "Please excuse me." He said as he stood next to Paul still eyeing Louis.

Louis pulled out his phone from his pocket and started at his broken screen for the hundredth time that day, as if it would fix his screen for him. Harry too looked at his phone and sighed loudly.

The lift door open on the 5th floor where Louis' rooms were. "Oh, I think I left my keys at the reception. Will have to go and get them back."

"Keys? You're too forgetful, brother." She said, trying to put on a posh sort of accent.

As the lift doors closed, Louis sighed out of relief and turned to face his partner. He was instantaneously wrapped in his arms. "I was worried Louis, I wasn't able to contact you for two days."  
Louis kissed him tenderly, having missed his touch for the past few days. The lift dinged and they stepped back. It was the 12th floor. "Come on."

Louis let Harry wordlessly drag them to his room. Before entering Paul asked if there's anything they'll need. "And sir. I'll take your phone, get it repaired by tonight." Louis handed his phone over and thanked him.

Louis did not ask Harry and Harry did not say anything. They both stripped and entered the shower together like it's the most natural thing to do.  
It was relaxing, to be back with Harry again. His presence itself soothed Louis tense muscles. Harry let his fingers work it's magic as he massaged Louis' scalp and back in the shower and Louis returned the favour before going down on him and getting both of them off.

There was a documentary on dogs going on in the background on mute, Louis and Harry had cuddled up together, Louis wearing Harry's fluffy clothes, both peppering the other with kisses now and then.

"You're really here." Louis finally said and Harry bit his ear and giggled when Louis laughed. "I just found out yesterday that I'll be attending this wedding too. Martin had told me ages ago, but it slipped my mind and I had no idea whose wedding you were going to, only knew it was a wedding."

"Hmm." Louis rubbed his cheek against Harry's and nosed his neck like a kitten. "My phone was broken, so I couldn't contact you today. Yesterday family was out, by the time we came home, I couldn't locate my phone nor had the strength to and just slept." He yawned.

"Go to sleep love, I'll wake you up early if you want to go to your family."

"That's fine. Since I'm rooming alone. I'll call reception, ask them to send my luggage here instead of with the others.. and will call mum and tell her I'm knackered. Just a mo'." He got up and reached over Harry's side to grab the phone and dialled the reception first and then his parent's room.

Harry hands roamed on Louis' torso where the shirt had slid up and he put his hands on the skin, rubbing his sides.

"I thought the plan was to sleep Harry." Louis chuckled after he put the phone down. He hovered over Harry's body, looking into his eyes.

"Ay. But I'm just a man, Tomlinson. How am I supposed to keep my hands to myself when I have you in front of me?"

 

It was an awful idea to have sex the night before. He was limping, sort of, when he walked down to breakfast the next day.

"Louis? Why are you walking like that. And why the fuck did you not answer your door yesterday?" Lottie admonished him.

"Lotts, I probably fell asleep. I was too tired okay?" He went over to his mom and kissed her good morning.

"Morning sweetheart. We waited by your room today but you took your sweet time in the bathroom it seems." She patted his back. "your father is pissed at you for not even waking up on time. And Louis, what's with your clothes, they look two sizes larger than yours."

"Ugh, I like to sleep in lose clothes you know that mum." He took his plate and wandered away to the buffet.

Elliot had joined them all and was seated next to his father talking about his latest achievement blah blah blah.

Louis met his fellow client and other businessmen. Paul came up to him, handed him his phone and left quietly.

He had a message in the lockscreen. "Maybe, this is the chance you were waiting for." Harry had typed.

Louis sat back down on his table a turned to Diane. "Today's the wedding day. What's the plan?"

"Wasn't that Harry Styles body guard? What did he want with you?" She asked suspiciously.

"His bodyguard? Nothing just asked me if I had seen someone around." Louis gulped down and maintained eye contact, trying to make his heart beat silently.

"Louis! You heard Elliott? He'll introduce us to Mr.Styles he says!"

"That's great. He's so handsome. Honestly. If I didn't have a boyfriend, I'd be hitting on him." Lottie said as she eyed Harry's every movie.

"I'm pretty sure he's not into women." A jealous Louis quipped. He saw Lottie check Harry out shamelessly so he hit her with his feet. "Ouch. What did you do that for? Plus you have a so called boyfriend of your own so back off."

Louis rolled his eyes but did not say anything else to her.

 

They all met at the lobby, dressed for the wedding. Louis had not got a chance to greet Harry a good day since the man had left early morning and before he could come back, Louis left.

Louis is dressed in a pastel blue suit, one of his favourites. His mother and sisters are wearing extravagant gowns, a little too much in Louis'opinion. His father wears black and white suit and tie, just like Elliott.

They arrive at the wedding hall, one very close to the hotel, before time and socialize with the people around.

Louis and his father meet the person who is getting married, or rather remarried. He's a 50 year old man, Martin, who has found love again in life. Louis' father is one of his dearest friends and that's how his entire family is here.

"Louis!" He turns to find the source of his voice but is attacked by a hug from Liam Payne. "Liam!" He hugs back. "When did you get back from States?"

"Just today morning. Your boy had come to pick me up, thought he'd tell you. So this is your father?" He extends his hand. "I've heard wonderful things about you Mr.Tomlinson. it's a pleasure. I'm Liam Payne. Louis' friend."

His father shook his hand with a good grip. "It's good to meet you young man. So how do you know Martin here?" He asked, making small talk.

"Martin's our fellow client. I am the chief founder at Stylestar."

"You are! Of course. Louis why didn't you mention this to me before? How wonderful to be at such a position at such a young age."

"Mr.Payne!" Elliott called from behind Louis. "What a coincidence to see you here sir."

Liam furrowed his brows in confusion. "I'm sorry but who are you?" He said while resting his hand in Louis' back.

Louis' father looked at Elliott in doubt when Elliott answered. "I'm Elliott Rose. I am the general manager at Stylestar."

"Oh are you? And how are to related to Louis?"

"He's my brother in law."

"What a small world isn't it." Liam smiled charmingly. "Anyway, I have to ask you all to excuse me. Louis have you seen Har-

"Liam! I wanted to introduce you to some one, step away for a moment please." He dragged him away.

"What's that about?" Liam grumbled when they came to a stop a few feet away.

"You can't tell me family about Harry. I mean, they don't know that I'm his partner."

"What? Why? But he's here? I'm so confused."

"Just, just please don't mention it in front of them. I haven't cause I know they'll make a big deal of it. They are already making it since I know the CFO of Stylestar. What! Wipe that grin off your face, Li. I'm serious."

"Okay, okay I get it. But you better explain later on." He raised his hands in air in surrender.

 

"Louis, your father told me your boyfriend is here. Why won't you let us meet him." His mother asked him after the wedding ceremony.

"Who told him that?" He asked before jumping to conclusions. His heart was beating loudly, but he tried to stay calm.

"He said that your boyfriend is here and he apparently picked up Liam Payne today morning. Is it so?"

Louis sighed. And nodded his head in resentment. He doesn't know why he agreed but maybe he was just tired. He missed Harry, he had seen him from afar during the entire wedding ceremony. He wanted to hold his man and console him when he cried during the vows.

He wanted to marry Harry.

Not that it would make a difference. They already considered themselves partners. But he did know that Harry loved the idea of marriage, of the two families meeting.

"I'll, I'll just get him."  
He mad this way through the crowd. Everyone was eating or dancing. Harry though, he was sitting idle. Staring at Martin and his wife with a soft smile on his face.

Louis went ahead and sat next to him.  
"Why didn't you tell me, H?" Louis asked Harry, looking at the married couple dancing around.

Harry looked at Louis in confusion and then saw him looking at the couple. "I don't want to force you to do something you're uncomfortable with, Lou. "

Louis turned his gaze towards Harry. "Harry, I - I'm so thick! I was worried my family will pressure us in getting married and that you'd be forced to."

"Never babe. You know we are it. I love you so much."

"Gosh. I think I should tell them. And I think we should get married."

Harry giggled and lifted his hand to touch his cheek gently. "Are you proposing me right now?" He chuckled and leaned in to kiss Louis'lips softly.

"Harry, I'm really sorry for denying you meeting my family for so long. But god's, I still don't know how they'll react when they'll know I'm with you."

"Well, you'll never know. It's more of a mystery I'm excited to see how it unfolds." He said and Louis nodded.

"Come on then." Louis got up and extended his hand.  
"Right now?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"Are you backing out Mr.Styles?"

"No, absolutely not. But I was hoping your brother in law to introduce me to your family." He said with a smug smile.

"That can be arranged." Louis winked.

Louis went to the back where his family was seated.  
He took his seat and cleared his throat. "Father, wasn't Elliott going to introduce us to someone?" He asked innocently.

"Oh yes! Elliott, my boy, you said you'd introduce Harry Styles, Stylestar CEO to us. I see him right there? Why don't you go ahead and talk to him?"

Harry was just a few feet away, talking to Liam. He was there cause Louis had asked him to of course. Liam looked like he was controlling his laughter. Elliott stood up and went over to Mr. styles , his face pale.

"Excuse me sirs, Mr.Styles, I-  
"Louis!" Liam shouted and walked away, pulling Harry with him who went willingly.  
"Mr.Payne, lovely for you to join us. And this must be mr.styles if I'm not wrong." Louis' father said willingly.

"I'm Mark Tomlinson, from Tomlinson Co." He shook Harry's hand. "It's a pleasure. I'm Harry, Styles."

"Louis here hopefully will take over soon." His dad pointed at Louis. My son in law, works at your company."

"I'm Elliott Rose." He shook his hand. "It's an honour to meet you sir. I work as the-

Diane and Lottie had proud expressions on their face on seeing Harry. They stood straight, looking taller. His mother was staring at Louis. Almost as if she already knew what was going on. Louis smiled at her before clearing his throat.

"Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet my boy." He announced.

"Not right now!" Dianne whispered. And Lottie rolled her eyes at Louis' timing. But Louis smiled at them and got up to go around his father and next to Liam.

"Excuse me Liam, would you-. Yeah, so, this is Harry. "

At first everyone stared on as if he had said something so alien, beyond others understanding. But then, Harry pulled him to his side, put his arms on his waist and kissed his cheek making Louis smile.

Louis' mum smiled the biggest, walking forward to hug Harry. "I don't know why Lou hid you for so long, love, welcome to the family."

"Wait, I'm still confused." Dianne voiced. "Harry is your boyfriend?" She asked and Lottie's jaw dropped when she finally understood. Mark looked on surprisingly.

"Well sort of. I'm his partner actually." He said making Jay admonish Louis losely. "And you did not tell us? Louis Tomlinson, that's not done."

"Well then you better take care of my son Harry, or you'll have us beating you." Mark quipped, with a genuine smile on his face.

"Of course, sir. And you must be Diane and Charlotte? Louis never stops talking about you'll and Chandler."

Louis smiled fondly at Harry, wanting to kiss the shit out of him.

"If that's all, I'd like to have a dance, Harry."  
"Of course, my love." Harry and Louis walked hand in hand to the dance floor and slow danced to I can't help falling in love with you.

"So that's done." Louis said.  
"Wasn't so bad." Harry said. Then Harry glanced back at the family, staring at them, unbelievingly, "okay, I take my words back."  
Louis looks at his family and laughs before pulling Harry forward and crashing his lips.


	2. Prequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prequel to my secret

Harry knew he probably looked like shit. He had puffy eyes, and no amount of makeup seemed to conceal them completely. He had left his hair in a man bun, too tired to style it in any form. 

He tapped his pocket to check for the piece of paper that held his speech- The one he would have to give today at the annual industrial meet, AIAM (automobile industry annual meet) where big corporations gathered and threw around ideas, made new business mergers and what not. 

As soon as the door to his Mercedes was opened he scrambled out not so gracefully and cursed at the multiple camera flashes that all went off at once, directed at him. Luckily he had his sunglasses on. 

"Mr.Styles how do you feel about your newly acquired company?"

"Do you grieve the loss of your father?" 

"Did Kendall Jenner really break up with you?" 

They never stopped. Harry just ignored them as his bodyguards pushed past the crowd.

He felt at ease as soon as he was inside the hall away from the prying eyes.

He spotted his friend, and his colleague, Liam, trying to make past the crowd and come to him. Liam hugged him tight, like the mama bear that he was. "Not professional, Payne." Harry complained, calling out the man from his last name, as he sank his head in the other man's neck.

"Oh, shut up. You look tired. You know I could've managed this keynote thing?" 

"I know, but I want the company to take me seriously. If I start giving out my tasks already, they'd take me for a joke." Harry commented as he stood back up and pushed his glasses over his head. He tried to appear straighter, putting on a mask of indifference. He felt he was too young to be already bearing the burden on an entire company on him. Of a billion dollar company. But he had to do it.

Harry then proceeded to 'network'. He met the CEO of other various companies, getting a lot of business cards. 

Harry seemed to be the only 'young' CEO. Or so he thought. 

He went in the washroom to wash his eyes from the tiredness he was feeling as a result of overworking himself for the past few weeks. He wondered how long could it really go on for. 

"Mate? You alright? You've been staring at the sink for like, five minutes now." A raspy voice spoke from behind him.

Harry looked up into the mirror and saw a young man, wearing a grey suit, standing right behind him. His eyes were piercing blue, that stood out to him. And his brown hair was perfectly styled in a natural sway to his right. He genuinely looked concerned, waiting for Harry's reply. 

"Yes, I'm just tired a bit." He said slowly. 

The man nodded at him. "These things can get tiring. I'm heading up to the balcony for some fresh air. And maybe a smoke. None of these folks will come on the seventh floor. Come on. You look like you could use some air."

He really did not ask Harry a question, just stated- told him what to do. So Harry mentally shrugged and tagged along. 

The man took him through the fire exit to the floor above, and then through the doors to a very silent balcony. 

He fidgeted with his pockets and pulled out a smoke. He offered it to Harry but he refused. "I don't smoke." 

"Okay. Do you mind if I do?" Harry was glad that he asked him. "Go ahead."

They stood silently, watching the street beneath, watching the hustle and bustle of the traffic. It was a weird kind of silence. Neither felt compelled to say much.  
"You know, your buttons are not buttoned up correctly."  
The smaller man commented, still gazing at the sky. Harry looked at his shirt, inspecting, till he found out the the stranger was indeed right.

"Damn it." His fingers started fidgeting with his shirt. He buttoned it up again, in the wrong order. He felt conscious of the man watching him and also anxious about his shirt. He had to be in the stage for Christ's sake.

He cursed, flabbergasted, and looked up to see the man laughing at him. He couldn't help but laugh along because he was embarrassed and just done.

"What's gotten you so wound up?" He threw his cigarette in the bin after putting it out. And then moved towards Harry. 

"I - I don't know." Harry replied. Well he knew. But it was complicated. His life was a fucking complication at this moment.

A pair of hands reached out to his shirt, unbuttoning the entire way before starting again. 

Harry closed his eyes, because of so many things. The closeness of the man, the breeze in his face, the pressure of the company, the speech he had to give. The list was endless. The smell of smoke from the smaller man, mixed with mint- it was sort of comforting to Harry. And Harry hated the smell of smoke. He needed to get a drink.

"I am tired. Because of work. I'm the new- well, I am a new employee to say of sorts. And I need to prove myself." He finally said, as the man took his time with Harry's shirt.

"Ah. I work with my father. And I used to constantly work for his approval. Still do. And I'm sodding twenty seven." He chuckled. "but I yet have to understand that what I set out to do should be for benefit of the business and the company. Not to impress people. Then life just becomes much simpler."

Harry thought about that. It struck him like a chord that resonated with his insides. The man stepped back after straightening his tie. They spoke about random things, nothing about work. Harry felt himself relax. This was probably the only man who did not talk to him for money or situations like that.

"Thanks for this." Harry just gestured around. Referring to the bizarre situation the two were in. "I was a bit overwhelmed, I guess." He tucked his a loose curl behind.

The blue eyed man just waved his hand away. "You seem to be a nice bloke-

"Harry" Harry replied and smiled.

"You seem to be a great bloke, Harrry. Life can be a bitch at times, you know? But it was good to run into you. God knows, I don't like these events. ” he laughed darkly, while Harry came to stand next to him, shoulder to shoulder, peering over the parapet of the balcony. It was sometimes so easy to share a part of yourself with strangers rather than the people you know.

"I'll have to head out soon, Harold. I want you to take some time off, have fun, you seem to be so young." The blue eyed man winked and walked away as he got a call.

"Wait! What's your name?" Harry shouted as the man got further away, towards the lift.  
"Louis." Was all Harry heard before he headed to the hall to give his speech. 

***

Harry thought that Louis did not really exist. That he was an angel, sent to deliver a message. Harry's health had improved significantly in the past week, resting when needed, having fun at work, making a whole new marketing team. Why? Because he wanted to bring about change. For the betterment of the company. And not to gain approval from the old farts on the board. 

He had bought a house but never went there, choosing to come over to his mother's every night except of weekends. He could tell that they both benefited from each other's company.

He was no longer the top news so that gave him much more space to breathe. He had a meeting today, to negotiate a deal with another enterprise. He exited the car to walk towards the skyscraper where on the top twenty five floors, his office was situated. He saw the same blue eyed man coming out of the revolving doors, with a kid in his hands. .

He was speaking fondly to the toddler in his arms when he saw Harry. "Hey! You're looking much better!" He gave Harry a dazzling smile. The kid in his arms laughed. 

Harry smiled back loving the kids laugh. He looked at the kid and then back up at the man's face. "You work here?" 

"Yes. I'm guessing you do too." He said bouncing the kid in his arms. "That's a sick ride by the way. I gotta rush though. Have to drop this one off. See you around!" He said while he was walking away.

Harry saw him wait at the bus stand right outside the building. The next bus arrived just then, and Louis went in it, with the kid strapped up to his front. 

Harry still had not managed to get his full name. He had no idea who the man was just that he worked in the building. He thinks he could assume that he did not work at Stylestar enterprise since he had not recognised Harry even once. 

But anyway, he was probably married and that must have been his kid. They did have some similar features after all.

His new PR agent told him to attend another charity show with Kendall, but honestly, he had no time on his hands. He always ended doing things for her. But this time it was a no.

The lift door was shutting when she walked in. "Harry! Why won't you answer your phone? Are you mad at me?" She went towards him, putting her arms around his shoulders. The lift buzzed open again and two men came in. Kendall did not seem fazed even a bit. 

"Oh, hey there." Louis, his 'friend' greeted, after seeing in what position Kendall and he were. Kendall just moved closer, pulling Harry in a hug sort of- whispering in his ears about making up to him.

The two men just remained towards the front of the lift, chatting. He thought the other man was trying to set Louis up with one of his friends, making Louis laugh- but did that mean he was single?

 

He got the directory from the reception down. There were other seven companies in the building. He could work with any of them. God. How was he going to find him.

He tried to change his coming in and going out time everyday, by a little. All the employees leave around 5, so he did so once. But nope, he wasn't anywhere to be found. 

As the days went by, Louis was in the back of his head but no longer an imposing subject. And that's when he found him. 

They were in the same lift. Just the two of them. Harry waved sheepishly at him as he entered. He saw him hit the lift for the 23rd floor. Tomlinson Co. He worked there apparently. 

"Hi there. Guess we meet again. What floor?" 

"50th please. I'm sorry, I never got to see you after that day when you literally saved my bum."

"Hahaha, Harold, is it? He smiled.  
"Harry."  
"I-  
"Actually-

"Sorry, you first." Louis said.  
"I saw you the other day with a kid. Such a cutey. You must be so fortunate to have kids in your family. What's his name? He asked casually.  
Louis laughed and shook his head. "He's my baby bro, Charlie. I don't have any kids. Nor am I in a relationship." He cleared the air out, sensing what Harry was going to ask next.

"Um, yeah, so. I was wondering if you'd like to hang out sometime? Let me take you out?" 

"I was going to say the same thing." He laughed. "May I have your contact number please?" 

Harry nodded. He never gave out his personal number to anyone. Always a first time for everything. "Yeah." He entered the number and gave himself a missed call. 

"See you around, Harold." He stepped out of the lift and did not hear Harry saying "it's just Harry."

They agreed to go for drinks on Friday after work. It was a pub near the building itself. Harry told him that they had a driver so they could have more than one drink. 

Louis was so much. He was spirited, fun, whole. Harry even blushed when Louis laughed at his idiotic jokes, calling them out at the same time. 

There was mutual attraction and it was undeniable. They were kind of cuddling in the booth in the pub, whispering shit into each other's ears. 

It was Midnight when the pub was shutting down. Louis and he walked outside, singing one old song. Harry's car arrived soon and Harry pulled Louis wordlessly to sit with him. Louis didn't move. "Come on, Louis, let me drop you." 

"I'll take me bus, Harold. I'll see you, Sunday?" He asked just as they had decided.

"Of course. But you're intoxicated, are you sure you're fine to travel on your own?" He slurred, concerned.

"Don't worry. I'll text ya once I'm home." He then bend down and pecked Harry's lips. Harry held his face in place and kissed him back. He tasted the alcohol in Louis’ mouth, with a bit of a smoke. And felt Louis relax into Harry's mouth. 

There was no rushing just a sense of comfort. He stepped back when the person behind them honked. 

"Guess that's my queue to leave." He shut the door of the car and walked away, wishing Harry a good night.

Sunday was a blissful day. Louis took him out for brunch, followed by a walk across Thames.  
"To be honest. I- I know, this is too quick, but I'd ask you to be my boyfriend, Louis. This feels right to me -

Louis just kisses him and tangles their hands. "What shall we do next, boyfriend?" He said and groaned complaining how sappy he sounded making Harry laugh. He did a lot of that lately. 

**

 

It had been three days. Louis had not answered his calls. They'd been together for over two months now. And everything was going smoothly until- until Louis walked in, furiously to talk about an article which had Kendall kissing him, just to find her on Harry's lap, in his office. "Oh, so this is what your assistant means when she says 'meeting'? You know what, H. Fuck you."  
And he had stormed out before Harry could even manage to get Kendall off his lap and stand up. 

It was all a misunderstanding. Fuck. He fucked it up. 

Nick, Liam and Harry had gone to Kendall's party last night. During their photoshoots with Kendall, she had apologised and kissed him. "I need the publicity." She had said when Harry pushed her off and gave her a death glare. 

Today, she had come in to apologise for last night. "I am in a relationship, tell me how the fuck am I supposed to explain what you did!" He shouted, angry. 

Kendall had looked at him apologetically, "Shit. How was I supposed to know?" Before she'd planted herself in Harry's lap, held his face and said "sorry Hazz" when Louis had burst through the door, the The Standard in his hand, holding the article about last night, his assistant following close behind to stop Louis from entering. 

Louis had taken in the scene and fled. 

 

Harry had fucked up big time and he did not know what to do. 

 

So after three lonely nights, he decided to drive up to Louis' house. He had buzzed insistently until one of the ladies from the window had shouted and told him to get lost- that's when Louis perhaps took pity on him and let him in. He climbed the stairs to the second floor where Louis' flat was located. Louis stood at the door with his arms crossed. 

"What do you want, Harry?" He said, defeated. 

"Louis, it was a massive misunderstanding. Please let's talk." He tried not to sound desperate. 

Louis nodded, "but if I think it's a load of bull and that I'm done, then we're done." He opened the door wider and entered after Harry nodded.

They sat on the sofa, opposite each other. 

"So, um. At the party, she kissed me- literally forced herself on me for like , not even a second and I pushed her back. She just wanted to do that for the cameras- for the publicity. You may ask Nick and Liam as well. There might be a video on the internet-

"I have seen that. But it doesn't explain why did you have her planted on your lap, in your office?" He said, annoyed. 

"She had come in to apologise. She told me she did not know about our relationship- thought that I was still single. And I was mad at her, really angry cause I knew-" Harry gulped looking at Louis' said eyes, " I knew if you'd see the article, it would hurt you." Louis was not very expressive but Harry knew he gave his heart away too easily to Harry. He had hurt him and it was evident in Louis' anger.

"And then she just came to me, pushed my chair back, and sat on my lap, apologising- that's when you came in. And I had not even processed the fact that she was so close to me- Louis I would never want to hurt you please. I - " he hesitated, but if Louis decided to end this today, he should at least know the truth. "I love you." 

Louis had a tear rolling down from one of his eyes but he tried to discreetly wipe it away. "it did hurt me, you idiot." He said as he got up from his seat and straddled Harry's lap. "And only I am allowed to be this close to you and sit on your lap." He sniffed, in a hoarse voice, hugging Harry. "Of course, Lou."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and wrapped his arms around Louis, before hoisting him up and taking him to Louis' room, laying him down. 

He lay down next to him, breathing him in. "I'm all yours Lou, all yours." They stared at the other, in silence, in thought till they fell asleep. And even though Louis had not said it back, Harry was certain that the sweet creature in his bed, loved him back. 

***

"Fuck." Louis moaned as Harry thrusted into him repeatedly. "This couch is so soft. Fuck, Harry!" He had recently gotten the new couch that probably costed him a fortune but he'd say it was worth it with the way Louis melted into it.

Louis' breathing increased and Harry knew he was about to come. The man under him came undone on his own belly as Harry continued for a while before releasing his load into Louis. 

He fell on top of Louis, softly kissing his neck as their sweaty chests touched the other, giving warmth. Louis in turn petted his curls, even dragged his nails through his hair, making the man hum peacefully and whine in Louis' neck.

"Did you come inside me again?" Louis asked softly, "Haz, you know have to go back to work, babe." 

"Work for me." Harry said in a jiffy, leaning back with support of his elbows on either side of Louis. Louis puffed, rolling his eyes. "And be your full time escort? I think not, Harry Styles."

"Louis Tommo. You complain too much. I'll clean you up, babe." He said as he scooted further up and rolled off the couch to get a warm flannel from the ensuite. Louis lay there, enjoying the attention, while Harry cleaned him and patched his clothes up. He made Louis sit up buttoned his shirt and straightened his tie. "There you go " he giggled making Louis giggle as he planted a soft peck on his lips. Louis was still high from coming he guessed. Harry wrapped an arm around Louis, protectively- as if to stop anyone from harming Louis in this vulnerable state.

"Why do I always have to come up here though? Why don't you come over to my floor?" Louis complained. 

"Will I be allowed?" Harry asked, genuinely. What would Louis' boss say if he saw the CEO of Stylestar spending quality time in Louis'office? Louis rolled his eyes. "Why not?" Like it's the most obvious thing in the world. 

"Alright then. I'll surprise you" He kissed him goodbye as Louis stood up to make his way back down to his own office, leaving Harry in wonder if he should really go to Louis' office or not.

***

"You're adapting to your new house, now?" Anne asked one fine evening when Harry was laying on the couch, TV on, but his attention on his phone, texting someone. 

"Hmm?" He barely looked up. His mother came and sat in front of him. "Well, you rarely spend weekends here anymore. Even your weekdays- majority of your nights are not here. What changed?" Something had changed and Anne could say it was something good. Or someone.

He kept his phone aside and took his mother's hands in his. "Mum, I- I haven't been there. Actually, I have kind of met someone, Louis. That's his name." 

"That's wonderful, Harry!" She exclaimed. "So are you both living toge-

"No. No. I just spend some nights of the week by his flat. It's nice. Cozy. Better than the house I bought. I think I should sell it. If I'm not at Louis', I'm here. It's no use really."

"That's up to you, Harry. I want to know is when I get to meet this Louis! What does he do?"

"He works at the Tomlinson Co. He's also got a degree in finance and engineering. But I haven't gotten around what his job role is exactly," Harry trailed off, thinking. 

The very same evening, Harry leaves to meet up Louis. They had decided to just spend some time, relaxing at Louis' place and maybe watch one of the shows Louis likes so much. 

When he arrived at his place, he's surprised to see Louis wearing an apron. "We're cooking?" He asked, surprised, because Louis never cooked. Never.

He let Harry in and took his coat. "No. I'm cooking. I have cooked already, actually." Harry looks around in aw, seeing the candle lit table, the rose petals laying around. 

"You didn't." He grinned at him and then bent to kiss him hard. No one ever did something just for him, without expecting anything in return. Except well, his mother.

Once Harry is seated on the dining table, Louis served them both dinner. "We have, chicken, stuffed with mozzarella, wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mash. And then for dessert, B&J's ice cream!" 

Harry moaned into the food and Louis couldn't help but feel smug about himself. 

They cleaned up after the meal and set up Netflix with icecream in their hands. "I just wanted to tell you something, Hazza. I love you." 

Harry knew that. He'd known that for awhile now. Louis was never a person to express emotions much with words, but rather through actions. And Harry had been reading them right. Louis loved him. But hearing him admit it, it broke another barrier in Harry's heart. Harry kissed him until he couldn't and whispered, "I love you too" over and over again. 

 

***

L: You sent me flowers?

H: why is that a question? Should I be worried that someone else is sending you flowers with I love you notes in it.

L: haha no. My side hoe is smart. Doesn't make this mistake.

Harry laughed out loud at the message.

L: ttyl babe. In a meeting. xxx

That evening, Harry left from the office before Louis as Louis said he was still working. 

It was seven when Harry had left. He had reached Louis' place, cooked dinner and waited. Finally at 9, he called Louis. 

"Lou? You alright?" 

"Yes, one second, H." There was some movement in the other side, of a door opening and closing. Someone said Mr.Tomlinson and then he heard Louis' voice instructing someone to get the signatures by morning. 

"Hi. Sorry, I just had to get done with this deal. I'm leaving the office now!" 

"That's fine Louis, I was just worried." 

"You just missed me, Styles. You might want to admit it. I hope you've had dinner and not waited like a fool-," Louis waited for a minute to give Harry a chance to argue, "Oh! Harry! Don't tell me you haven't eaten yet." 

"Hey. You haven't as well. We'll eat together, okay. Don't worry." Harry cut the call after Louis told him he'd get there in a giffy. He leaned against the backrest of Louis' new sofa(he had decided to buy the same one as the one in Harry's office) and closed his eyes for a couple of minutes. 

Harry heard movement in the house. Before he pried his eyes open, a hand was gently caressing his forehead making him give up the urge to open his eyes. 

"You look tired Hazza. I'll heat up the food and then you could eat and sleep alright?" Harry nodded, not bothering to open his eyes. 

Louis two bowls filled with rice and stew poured over it, handing one out to Harry. 

They both silently ate, before Louis cleaned away their dishes and took Harry in their bedroom. 

"That was yum." Louis kissed his cheek. Harry gave him a lazy smile, sitting on the bed. Louis told him he'd change and come but Harry caught his hand and pulled him. 

Louis ended up straddling Harry, drawing doodles on his jaw with his fingers. Harry closed his eyes enjoying the administrations. 

"You look good in a tie." Harry said. It was very rare for Louis to wear a tie.  
Louis chuckled. "Yeah. Had to. We had this important consignment to sign today. It went good so, I'm glad." Louis leaned forward, burying his head against Harry's neck and softly talking. 

He kissed Harry's soft skin right over his jugular and then nipped at it. "You seem to be a bit upset, baby. What happened?"

Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around Louis' torso,flinging both of them sideways on the bed so they were both lying down now. 

"Just had a tiresome day. Board arguments. They're like kids sometimes." He complained. "They're all like- my dad's age. But I feel l am more mature than any of them I swear." 

They shared their day with each other. And Harry slowly fell asleep.

 

***

Louis had been a fool. A fool to forget the fact that Elliot, his brother-in-law(older sister's husband) worked for Styles. They never saw each other. Never crossed paths in spite of working in the same building but it had to happen at some point in time. Right?

Louis had just gotten into the elevator, with a bouquet in his hands for Harry. He pressed on the 50th floor and waited as the lift door shut. But then it opened again, and Elliot walked in. 

"Louis! How are you doing?" 

"Hello Elliott. I'm good. And you?"

"Good, good." 

After a while he spoke again. "Um, Louis, I think you pressed the wrong floor. No one is allowed access to the 50th. Isn't your office on what? 6th floor?" 

"Um - no. That's Mr Randes Office. Tomlinson and Co is from 18th to 23rd floor."

"Yeah and 24th to 50th floor is Stylestar." The black haired man, without any prompting from Louis, pressed the 23rd floor button. Louis got out on the 23rd, cursing and kicking the lift doors once they were shut, his employees wondering what is wrong with him.

He waited for the next lift, and made his way up, to Harry's floor.

"Are those for me?" Harry grinned, getting up when Louis arrived. 

"No. They're for that vase." Harry pouted. "And for Harold." He laughed and went to hug him.

They were all smiley and cuddly as Harry had spent past two days at Anne's and if felt as if they were seeing the other after an eternity.

"You know, my brother-in-law works for you? I just ran into him and then had to scatter away before I took a new lift to the 50th floor."

"But you shouldn't have to? Everyone on this floor knows you." Harry was confused at Louis' dilemma.

Louis sighed, "but he'd tell me family and my father- you know how much pressure he puts on me. -. I - I just think I wanna keep this from my family for now." He wrapped his hands around Harry's waist, looking into his eyes. 

"Of course, Lou. Whatever you want." He kissed his forehead.

"Yeah? How about a short trip? To Jamaica?" 

"Jamaica?" 

"Yes. No photographers no paps allowed. I know this great resort there. Five days to just maybe destress and have sex?"

"You're just using me for my body." Harry deadpanned. Louis narrowed his eyes. "I see, my influence is growing on you."

Harry forwarded his passport details to Louis secretary after Louis asked him to.

They had an argument one of the nights. About not taking Harry's private Jet. 

"But Louis, if I own it why don't we use it?"  
"Cause Harry, flying across continents requires a lot of permission and paperwork, plus the flight is good enough!" 

"But-  
"And I've already booked the tickets anyway."

"What! But you said you would confirm with me before booking!" 

"It doesn't matter, Hazza. We're going anyway." He sang and made his way into the bathroom.

"Louis. I just. What time is it? You know I have a meeting the night before we leave right? You never communicate clearly it's annoying."

Louis poked his head out. "Me? Yeah? What about you then? You don't out right tell me when you're mad at me. Or why, for that matter. I have to always figure it out. For instance, today. You're mad at me for something else."

Harry was quite before he spoke. "You're right. I'm mad because we had decided that you would pay from the debit card that I gave you. Yet I hear not a single penny has been taken from the account. 

"Why the fuck does that matter Harry? I'm not some sugar baby here for your fucking money." He shouted through the shower. Harry walked in and stripped to join him. 

"I know that, Lou. But I don't want you to spend your money. I have so much that I don't know what to do." 

Louis threw the soap bar at him and Harry winced in pain when it hit his knee. "Oi. I get what you're saying Haz. You might be super rich compared to me. But trust me when I say this, I am doing just fine alright? I am not a charity show or whatever. And I'm so glad we cleared this up. Now take your fucking card back." He ranted and got out of the shower.

Harry quickly rinsed himself and followed out. 

"Lou! I'm sorry! I did not intend you to get upset." 

"Well, I fucking am. I'll take the couch." He said and got out of the bedroom with a pillow in his hand.  
They never communicated enough. There were always misunderstandings between them.

Harry stayed up, turning in the empty bed, not able to sleep when the bedroom door creaked open. "Couldn't sleep either?" Louis asked and Harry nodded. Louis came over to his side of the bed, and just sat there.

"Harry, I'm sorry-  
"Lou, I'm sorry-

They both spoke at the same time making Harry whine. Louis cuddled him close. "But we are taking a flight. Not your private jet and I don't want your card."

"Okay, Lou. But please talk to me the next time onwards before jumping to conclusions and about the card- you should've told me how you felt before. It wasn't my intention-

"I know Hazza. It's okay. And I'm sorry as well. I guess." He kissed Harry and removed his boxers. 

"You guess?" Harry asked as Louis reached out to grab lube to open Harry up.

He fingered Harry making him moan. "That'll teach you to shut up." Louis smirked and then proceeded to fuck him.

 

 

****

"Um, hi. Where can I find Mr.Tommo?" 

"Mr.Tommo? I'm afraid there's no one here with that name?" The receptionist at the desk said. "You're Mr.Styles right?" She asked after taking a look at his face.

"Yes." Harry shuffled forward. "I'm here for Louis Tommo?" 

"Oh!" She stood up. "Boss told us to let you in whenever you arrive. It's the door to the extreme left!" 

"Okay. Thank you." Harry moved his way to the door. The floor had like three offices and one of them being Louis'. He surely must be a head manager or something similar.

He reached the office instructed. It said CEO Mr.Tomlinson. he looked around to be sure. He wasn't sure to open the door or not. Maybe Louis was currently in the CEO's office? He was thinking of going back and asking the receptionist to guide him to Louis' office so he could wait there until Louis returned after attending the CEO, when the door opened.

"Harold!" He pulled Harry inside and kissed him. "You're here." He pulled him to a seat nearby. "You've been loitering around the door since past five minutes. I decided to check who it was and guess what. It's you!" He said excitedly. 

His office was vast. A huge creative space and yet professional looking. "It said CEO Tomlinson so I wasn't sure." Harry admitted and Louis gave him a blank look that looked like are you dumb or something? And Harry just shrugged. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean it wasn't your name on the door?" 

"It is?"

"No it says Mr.Tomlinson CEO. I think."

Louis gave him a skeptical look before saying. "Yeah so what do you think my office door should say?" 

"What's with the weird questions." He said running his hands through his hair and pulling Louis closer next to him. Embracing him , contentedly.

"Just come on. Tell me." Louis asked into his hair, putting a hand on Harry's chest and making him sit away from him.

"Louis Tommo?" Harry slapped his thigh in annoyance. Louis was behaving weird. 

"And pray tell why." He asked again sounding a little impatient. Harry didn't know what to do to wipe that frown of his face. "Cause that's your name?" 

"Oh my God." He repeated the same statement multiple times before getting up and walking over to the huge window. 

"Harry. Please tell me you know that I'm the CEO of the Tomlinson Co?

Harry frowned and then stood up. "You are?" He stood still for a second before moving toward Louis. "Why didn't you tell me?" 

"I thought it was obvious." Then Louis laughed. "Is that why you call me Louis Tommo during sex and when you're mad at me cause you thought that's my full name?" 

 

"Yes? And how was it obvious? To be honest, Louis. You're not like -. You know- high maintenance like me? You travel in public transport all the time. You bloody shop shampoo from Tesco when you run out of it… how was I supposed to know?"

 

"Cause we've been dating for months- wait is that why you gave me your debit card the other day cause you thought I could use some finance?" 

"No. I gave it to you to spoil you. Irrespective of whoever you are. But wait. So seriously you're the Tomlinson?" Harry asked and took a seat as if he could believe. 

"Should I whip out some ID or something, Haz? He asked in mirth. "And what sort of last name is Tommo anyway?" 

"I always thought it was a weird last name to have. But with you anything can be possible, you know.” Harry teased. "We're your biggest competitors. How does it feel like sleeping with the enemy?" Harry asked in mirth. Still trying to process everything. 

"Let's see shall we?" Louis tackled him on the couch. "It's high time we had sex in my office. Waited for you to come around for months now." 

"Babe, I didn't even know you had like a - proper office. I just thought you are an employee here. That's why I wanted you to work for me not some idiotic Mr.Tomlinson.

"Haha. Funny. The idiot here is you. I still can't believe you didn't know."

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me."

"I thought you knew! I figured you’re CEO from our third meeting itself! You never explicitly stated that you are one." 

"But you- Louis you literally roam around without shoes. Behave totally chill. How was I supposed to know?"

"Even Liam knows about me!" Louis reasons. 

"Wait. Seriously? That fucker never told me. I'm gonna fire him out of wrath." 

"Great! Then I'll hire him." Louis teased. Harry gave his boyfriend a condescending look before Louis removed his pants.

 

**  
Their days in Jamaica were a perfect break for the both of them. They mostly spent their time in the resort, on the beach, in the spa and in their bedrooms.

The resort Louis had booked was over the top, on of the best Harry has seen. And Harry has seen many. Harry was troubled and it was difficult for him to accept someone doing something solely for them. Even though Louis said he could afford it all, Harry was just not used to being the benefactor. All his 'friends' took something or the else from him time to time. And he didn't mind. He could afford to do all of those things easily. But over here, he felt helpless. 

 

Once they were back from Jamaica, Harry realised he was excited to go home, have a shower and get the jet lag off before heading to the office. But in his mind the home he imagined- it was Louis' tiny apartment. 

The seriousness of their relationship got to him when Louis told the driver their address to get back 'home' and took both his and Harry's luggage upstairs. It did not even occur to him that Harry did not live here. And to be honest. He did live there. For almost a month now. 

Harry started realising Louis' presence in his life. He couldn't cook for fucks sake. But yet, would help Harry around the kitchen and then do all the dishes. He hated coffee, yet a huge jar of coffee beans was always there in the kitchen for Harry.  
Even though Louis had not told his family about him, he was pretty much into Harry. Just Harry.

Harry decided to revamp his new house. To make it as Louis-like as possible so that when the time is right, he would ask Louis to move in with him.

Harry was about to leave his office and he texted Louis that he'd be waiting in the car when Nick, showed up. "Please Harry. Please." He said stretching put the “please”.

"Hi to you, too. Nick." He said at his mate's desperateness. 

"Well, you know I am officially heading the breakfast show now. And that's like a big achievement for me. So I'm throwing a party tonight. I texted you but your assistant ignored me. Straight up said you don't have time. So I'm here to pull you along. And it seems you've just left the office." He smirks and stands with his hands crossed over his chest. 

"Nick. You know how I feel about these parties of yours. For fucks sake we aren't teenagers anymore."

"Oh shut up Harry. Many celebrities are coming and it will be incomplete without you. Plus I've already told the paps you'd be coming. Get your boy toy along if you have to."

"My boyfriend," he said agitatedly, "and I, both are busy." 

"Oh come on. I've been your friends for almost ten years. And you won't even come to my promotion party, Harry!" 

In the end, Harry gave in to Nick's pestering and promised to be there by 11pm. 

He asked Louis if he wanted to come along to which Louis denied. "Nah, Haz. You know I don't fit well between proper posh folks." And Louis didn't. Cause he was so fucking down to earth and amazing and-

"Okay, babe. Love you." He kissed Louis before the latter man left the car to enter his apartment building.

The party was alright. He got around with a few people, everyone wanted to talk to him apparently. Things got awkward when everyone started doing body shots. Harry declined and got out of the circle of people. He saw Kendall booing at him. He simply rolled his eyes but it made his head hurt. He was way too drunk to do anything. Harry wanted to snuggle Louis right now. 

He reached his pocket for his phone but couldn't find it. He couldn't drive home in this state. He decided to go up and wash his face.

He managed to reach the bedroom above and entered the ensuite. He saw someone sleeping in the bathtub but he didn't care. He peed and wash his face before getting out and falling face first into the bed. 

 

He woke up thirsty. He groaned at the headache. Fuck. What was that last night? He's pretty sure he didn't drink much. 

He wanted to check the time but there was no clock in the room nor was his phone with him. The sun seemed to be pretty far up now. 

He made his way out and stumble down the stairs. Nick and Alex we're sitting in the kitchen, headbands tied around their heads. "You've seen my phone? What time is it?" 

"It's 8." Said Nick and Harry was surprised. "Everyone left already?"

"It's 8pm, Harry." Alex replied. She seemed done with life. "What? Shit. Where's my-

He had totally forgot how long the days are in summer. And how had his body managed to be knocked out for so long? "What did you put in my drink?" 

Nick grinned evilly. "Come on. You cant blame me. You seemed to have a good time and were with us until 5am! Then you got mad about body shots and went up to sleep." He opened a drawer and handed Harry's his phone. "Here. I guess this must be yours " 

Harry tired to switch on the phone but the battery had died. "Charger" he said. Nick pointed at the far left corner. Be made his way over and plugged it in. He decided to quickly have a shower. He drank a gallon of water before heading to the bathroom, taking a shower and making his way down, wrapped in a warm, fuzzy bathrobe he found in the bathroom. 

He stood next to his phone, seeing it come back to life. He opened his texts to text Louis. 

There was one just thirty minutes ago. "Hazza, where are you. I'm worried ." It said. Before that there were no texts. And none after that.

Harry quickly called his driver to pick him up and changed into his shirt and pants. He grabbed a bite of the fry up Nick was cooking. Before he was out of the house. He was in the car when he got calls from his PR. He declined it but he called again. 

"What?" 

"I guess you haven't seen yet. Do you want us to do something?" 

"About?"

"Check your WhatsApp I'm sending you screenshots." 

He opened this WhatsApp to see an article from the sun. In the picture, there was Harry in the bed, with naked Jeff and Alex on either side. He cringed, now known to the fact he slept with two naked sweaty bodies around him. The article said, "most eligible bachelor open for both men and women?" 

Harry cursed and went on the phone again. "Sue them. This was a private party. How the hell do they manage- just get it removed from everywhere. Please." 

He cut the call shortly and as soon as he was under Louis apartment, he buzzed Louis to open the door to let him in but no one responded. Louis should've been home by now it was nearing 10pm for fucks sake. He saw a lady unlock the door and he slid behind her, going up all the way to Louis' floor and knocking as if his life depended on it. 

He called Louis but the call didn't go through for some reason. He took his seat outside the door, holding back his emotions. 

"Harry? Thank fuck." He looked up, almost after waiting for thirty minutes. And Louis stood there, in front of him. He looked exhausted and still in his work clothes. 

Harry got up and held him close, hands on his waist. "Louis." 

"Let's go inside first." He unlocked the door and they two went inside. They satin the couch. "I- let me just call Paul. One second." And Louis went off. He came back moments later. "I - I was worried something happened to you. I sent a search party out. I contacted Liam, he even gave me Nick's number but neither of you two seemed to answer your calls."

"I'm fine. I'm sorry Lou. I just. Didn't realise the time I guess. I was passed out for so long. And I came as soon as I could. Nick had drugged my drink. I was just passed out until 8 this evening." Louis adjusted his hair- he did that when be was conscious of nervous. But he seemed to be angry at Harry's word. "I'm sorry to say this but Nick is a big asshole. He has no fucking right to mess around with you. And Harry, you are so fucking naive at times." 

He said that and got up to change. Harry felt hurt at the words directed to him. He didn't want to start an argument now because both Louis and he were tired. He changed into slacks while Louis had a quick shower. No one cared about dinner that night as they fell asleep, on the same bed, but miles apart. 

 

When Harry woke up in the morning, Louis was gone. Harry got dressed for work and left as well.  
Unexpectedly, his mom came to his office that day. 

"Mum? What are you doing here?"  
"Came to see that you were alright. Louis assured me but he seemed to be a bit off."

She said as she took a seat on the sofa.

"You spoke to Louis?" He got up and sat next to her. 

"He called dme at around 2pm yesterday asking if I knew about your whereabouts. Seemed to be pretty worried. And then he texted yesterday that he's found you and spoke to me this morning." She said crossing her legs and leaning back into a comfortable position. "In fact. I've just come from visiting his office. It's a lovely place." 

"You visited him?" Harry seemed to be only asking questions today. But Louis had not contacted him after ubruptly leaving him and insulting him the night before.

"Yes. He seemed to be a little stressed. And sad as well. I asked him if it was because of the article and be refused straight up." Anne said. "You should visit him Harry. Put him out of his misery. I met him today, and Haz, I think that he's the one for you." 

Harry looked up shocked at his mother's words. She never approved of Harry's partners. She was always mind to them but that's that. And she gave Louis her approval straight away. Harry nodded at her, indicating he would visit her. 

He left the office with her and got off at Louis' floor. "I'm just tired of you nagging me around Lotts. For fucks sake. I'll marry when I wish to. But right now I'm happy being single." He said on the phone to someone. Harry stopped himself from entering. He gulped down his emotions, turned around and left the office. 

 

***

 

Harry's in his own house. Not at Anne's, not at Louis'. But his own. He changed into a pair of comfortable clothes and sat in the living room. It was comforting, a good change of space from the small of Louis' apartment. His phone vibrated to show a message from Louis. 

L: Babe? Whr r u?  
Louis only typed in short when he was not seated. Harry guessed he must be pacing around his room, wondering if he should call Harry or not. His thoughts got distracted as his phone buzzed again. 

L: R u mad at me for 4 last night???

And then another. 

L: m sry 4 callin u naive. 

L: plz call me whn free

Harry hit the call button straight up without thinking. 

"Harry." Harry thought Louis sounded happy and hopeful, seeing Harry's call.

"Louis. I'm at my apartment. I'll see you tomorrow. Alright?" He hated to do this but he could use some distance. 

There was a pause before Louis replied. "Of course. Yeah. Yeah sure." Before the call was cut.

 

Harry knew he had to talk with Louis about what they were. Louis still told others that he was single (according to the conversation he'd overheard Louis having over the phone). How much did Harry matter to Louis? He knew they both loved each other. Then why ?

He made his way to Louis' office the first thing when he got free from the morning load of meetings. When he entered, Louis assistant smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up. 

Louis was uttering and writing something at his desk when Harry entered.

"Louis?" The said man looked up and gave Harry a warm but sad smile. "Hi." 

"Hey. Um- can we talk."  
Louis became rigid. Worried that Harry was going to break up with him. "no nothing like that. Just need to clear some things up." Harry said and Louis relaxed.

"So I- I came over yesterday and overheard you telling someone that you're happy single. And I didn't know how to interpret it. Care to explain." 

Louis leaned forward, and looked sorry. "I was talking to my sister. I haven't told any of my family that I'm - you know- with you."

"Cause they won't believe me Harry. I am here, you are here. It's just the two of us. That's fine. But when it comes to the world, it's about titles and prestige and God knows what. And your status is way above mine. They won't fucking believe it. And even if they do, I don't see it going any way good. Especially with my father. He - he preaches your company. If I tell him I'm dating you- he'll increase his hopes for this company. And that's unethical and not how I want for succeed. Just give me time on this. I'll, I'll try my best to break it to them.

Before Harry could say anything, Louis prompter buzzed. "Mr.Tomlinson is marching your way!" The assistant squeaked. Louis cursed. "Shit." Then got up to drag Harry over. "Get under, please." Harry looked baffled and surprised but did as asked and scooted under Louis' desk.

"Louis! Son. How are you." The door to his office opened. 

"Dad. Hi. How come you're in London" Harry could hear feet shuffling and guessed they hugged.  
"You did not do as I asked Louis. For the last board meeting. I have decided to stay for this one.

"For fucks sake dad. You can't expect me to bribe half the members of boards. I told you. Trust me with this one. I have a solid plan and I'm sure they're all going to vote in after today's meeting. The last time I did what you said, we lost out on our majority of shareholders. You might be a promote dad. But I think it's time to change how things work a little bit."

Louis' father laughed. "Look at you spewing all crap as if you know even a basic things about business. You should give yourself a break Louis. Maybe find someone to settle with?"

"What's with our whole family trying to get me married off? But I'll take your advice to wind down a bit. But remember, old man. This meeting will be steered according to me and not you. If it doesn't work out after that, I'll let you intervene. But not before." Louis quickly changed the topic. "Have you met Elliot? He works on the floor above. In Stylestar co. If you go to meet him maybe you.may rub into some important networks. So why don't you do that."

His father left after that and Harry came out from under the table. "Okay. Maybe I understand about you not telling them." he exhaled. 

Louis pulled hum and hugged him tight. The conversation with his father did seem to affect him. "He always undermines my abilities." He whispered softly. "Anyway. I wanted to apologise for calling you naive. You didn't deserve my wrath after being treated like that by your friends." 

"Treated like what?" 

"They fucking roofied you , Haz." Louis said, "who do you think took those pictures of you sleeping with two other people in spite of having a private party?" 

"You saw that? Louis I didn't-

"I know but please think for a minute about who took those pictures. It's all for publicity, H. And I know you didn't do all that on purpose but it still hurts to see you with others. And I know I am not ready to be with you out in the open in front of media cause my parents don't know. And therefore I have no right to say."

"No. No Louis. You do have every right to say. I love you. I'll talk about this kind of stuff with my PR and security. Thank you for not believing those papers. And know, that only you matter."

 

…

 

Harry got a chance to talk heart to heart with someone who wasn't Louis. Liam. He had always been there for Harry. Even before when. He used to work for Harry's father, when Harry took over the company and had to face social pressures. It was always Liam who stood by him than his celebrity friends. 

"So you're seeing someone?"  
Harry asked casually since he'd been asking Harry about his lovelife. "Um. On and off. Not sure if it'll be a thing. How long has it been for you and Louis, again?" 

"Almost half a year now. We still have issues. For instance. He doesn't like my friends. No. Not you." He said when Liam pointed at himself in question. "In fact, he likes you. I joked that I should fire you because you kept from me the fact that Louis was Louis Tomlinson, CEO, he immediately said he'd hire you."

"Haha. Tommo. Always loved that guy. But we're digressing here. So who does he not like?"

"Nick, Kendall. The lot. Cause they do treat me like shit, I see that. Be it's just all good fun."

"Something major happened, didn't it?" Liam asked, holding his drink in BJ's hand and leaning closer. "Louis doesn't give damn about small things. But when it comes to you. I've noticed that he's very protective." 

"Nick had this party. And someone took pictures of me without my consent. Making it look like I'm sleeping with others. You saw the papers. You know."

"Yes. I do. Listen, Harry, don't get me wrong. But I'm with Louis on this one. I know how this industry works. I'm pretty sure it was a private party. And the need for fame is very high in that industry. For a moment of famousness or glory, people can go to their lowest of lows. If I were you, I'd stay away from that industry, Harry."

Harry nodded and looked away. Not liking the idea. They were his friends after all. "You know what. I'm going to hire a private investigator. Then we can have evidence of what actually happened. So if they're innocent , you don't need to worry. And if they're not, you have all the rights to walk away." Liam convinced Harry. And Harry agreed.

"Wait is that how you know about Louis?" Harry questioned him. "Did you hire a private investigator-

'Ah, nah! Don't accuse me of that. It was pretty obvious he was a CEO. The first day I met him, I saw him being led out of a limousine for Christ's sake. I still can't believe you didn't know." He laughed.

Harry gave him a look of betrayal, parting his mouth open. "Well, how was I even supposed to know? He's so down to earth! Li! It's like he feels secure being himself. He doesn't need all those brands flashing around."

"And there, Harry. That's why. You have gotten yourself a very fine man."

 

….

 

Louis was curled on the sofa, reading a book when Harry took his free hand in his, which Louis held firmly, attention still on the book. "Why don't we ever stay over at my place?" Harry finally managed to ask.

Louis slowly turned to look at him. His hair was held back in a wired headband, making him look softer than he already was, which was honestly, so unfair.

"Well, we always come here. Cause I thought you lived at Anne's mostly even though you have your own place. But yeah. We could go sometime if you like, H." 

Harry smiled and squeezed his hand, before getting up to do his bedtime meditation. 

…

"You got this place cleaned recently didn't you?"  
Louis said as he moved around the kitchen in Harry's house. 

"Yes. Also, rebuilt a few rooms. To make it more homey and domestic I guess. And less of a bachelor pad." Louis laughed at that.

"It's lovely." Louis complimented as he looked around. "Reminds me of my family home."

"I was meaning to ask you, Louis, for sometime now. You don't have to answer now, we could live here for a couple of days and then decide. But, um, move in with me. Here." Harry blurted out, nervously. He had prepared a much better move-in speech in his head but it all seemed inaccessible at this point.

Louis was silent for a while before he walked towards Harry and pulled him closer, circling his arms around his waist. "I wanted to ask you to move in with me, you know that." He whispered with a smile dancing on his lips, "but I was hesitant 'cause it's not practical for two people to live there. Therefore," he leaned ahead and pecked Harry's lips with every word, "I. Am. So. Glad. You. Asked."

Harry knew his face was red. Hell, he'd done everything possible with this man yet Louis never failed to make him get butterflies in his belly. "Shall I take that as a yes, then?" Harry enquired, staring into Louis eyes with hope, holding his face just an inch away from his own.

"Of course, H." He gave him a wider smile and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> Kudos are always welcome!


End file.
